1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a outdoor cooking apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing a portable rack system for cooking over campfires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an outdoor grill is known in the prior art. More specifically, outdoor grills heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,445 to Green discloses a campfire skewer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,543 to Kopke discloses a collapsible grill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,936 to Goulter discloses an adjustable support for cooking pots and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,089 to Barden discloses a support assembly for cooking utensils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,567 to Gage and Zacks discloses a camp grill. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,536 to Douglas discloses a height adjustment means for selective spacing between circular cooking grill and hanging fire grate.
In this respect, the outdoor cooking apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a portable rack system for cooking over campfires.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved outdoor cooking apparatus which can be used for providing a portable rack system for cooking over campfires. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.